What if (Version 2)
by AzraelVoorhees
Summary: An array of one-shot stories to give birth to the next story. You can throw in your idea, and if it's good enough, I can make a chapter of it.
1. Bayonetta DxD

**AV here, let's get down to business, to defeat, the Huns... where's my Szechuan sauce? Anyways, the thing is I decided to make another series of shit-skits to choose my next story. All in all, it'll be the skit, a profile of Issei's weapons, armor and skills, and a poll at the end to decide which story comes out next. For starters, we're kicking off with this Bayonetta fic. Also, leave your opinions in the reviews and if you have any ideas, send them to me or comment them, and I'll consider them. (Characters tagged to bring in attention, they'll appear in future chapters).**

* * *

 _ **Fimbulventr**_

"There is something beautiful about Fimbulventr. What is it? Well, it is the place where the Universe can meet at a perfect center," a man said, laughing before he looked at the two Umbra Witches in front of him. The one on the left was a black-haired woman of gray eyes.

As for the one on the right, she had platinum blonde hair, and gray eyes. These two were none other than Bayonetta and Jeanne, women who had defeated Jubileus the Creator, Loki's evil twin Loptr, and now they were going up against a man who called himself The Eraser. Despite the joke his name was, his intentions were not, for he planned on something sinister.

"With a flip of this switch, I will erase the supernatural from existence!" the man continued.

"Not if we can prevent it," Bayonetta said, shooting him once, watching how he leaned on the device with a blood pouring out of a small hole in his chest, only for him to speak.

"If I'm gonna die...I...I'll at least die taking you witches with me." The man saying his last words before throwing the switch.

They began to shoot the machine, trying to destroy it before the magnitude increased. However, a rift was created, which then became a small black hole that absorbed the Umbra Witches, the now deceased antagonist, and the machine, which was now inoperable. As they went through the rift, they saw a man in a red suit running towards them.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"We were trying to destroy a machine that was meant to destroy us, although we ended up here," Bayonetta said.

"You mean that one?" he asked, pointing to the remains of the machine.

"Yes," Jeanne answered, as the three slowed down, trying to investigate the machine. The man saw a yellow ring of light on a small device and frowned.

"Do any of you have a liquid?" he asked. Bayonetta simply replied by giving him a bottle of wine, which she got from a pocket dimension. He opened the bottle, only to see the liquid floating in a slow-motion style.

"Tachyon particles," he said, holding on to the device.

"What is that?" Bayonetta asked.

"In my world, these are used to increase somebody's speed. An enemy of mine used them to travel in time and kill my mother," he answered.

"Join the club, we have jackets," Bayonetta muttered, while Jeanne grabbed a shard of metal and slowly put the shard inside of a stray black sphere that was emitting energy, only for said shard to vanish.

"It must be a kind of displacement sphere, I heard of these. They were made to get rid of people or objects, sending them to a space from which they could never return, dying shortly after they arrived," Jeanne answered, before putting the sphere away.

"If I am not wrong, the effect the two would have on each other would be that the particles would give the machine enough power to charge the sphere, and with a targeting system of sorts, eradicating whatever the person who created this machine wanted to eradicate," he said.

"You are right in the eradication part, boy. The man wanted to get rid of the Umbra, the Lumen, and anything else that was of the supernatural realm."

"And if they were affected by the explosion, perhaps that could explain the fact of why we are here. Young man, where and when are you from?" Jeanne asked the man in red.

"Central City, 2017," he answered, taking a seat on a fragment of the machine.

"Hmm, that place does not exist in our world. We are from a different kind of Earth, which also has Inferno, Paradisio, and an alternate plane on Earth known as Purgatorio, Heaven, Hell and a spectral world respectively. The year was 2016, to be precise," Jeanne answered.

"Strange, whenever I visited an alternate Earth, there was a similarity between the different dimensions."

"What if we are from different universes? If so, that could explain how we are in one place, and those tachyon particles could explain the time issue."

"You're quite smart."

"University teacher when I am not killing the feathered brats," Jeanne said with a smile.

"That aside, I guess introductions are in order. Name's Barry Allen, also known as Flash. Here due to an accident involving me running at high speeds and apparently creating another paradox," the man said, removing his mask, showing a white-skinned young man with blond hair and blue eyes. He then extended his hand to them.

"Bayonetta, Umbra Witch," the black-haired woman introduced herself, shaking Flash's hand.

"Jeanne, also an Umbra Witch," the other woman said, shaking his hand once he had stopped shaking Cereza's hand.

"Do you think we'll return to our respective worlds?" Bayonetta asked, removing her glasses and spawning a cloth, using it to clean her glasses, before making the cloth vanish and she proceeded to put on her glasses.

"Maybe, unless we end up in a world unknown to us," he answered, before a portal opened.

"There's our prayers," Jeanne said, as she stood alongside Flash and Bayonetta.

"Would you mind giving us a hand, child?" Bayonetta asked.

"It'd be my honor, ladies," he said, smirking before he put a hand on their backs.

"Quite bold, aren't we?" Jeanne asked.

"I see you're not complaining about it," he answered, before he ran at a high speed, crossing the portal a few seconds before the portal closed.

"Italy?" Cereza asked.

"At the same time it isn't. If Vigrid screamed supernatural, this place reeks of it," Jeanne answered, before two Angels appeared.


	2. Legacy of Issei

**I owe you a bio and brief description of Issei from the last chapter... skip to the non-bold text to get on with the story, unless you want to see the information released on Issei (last name unknown).**

* * *

 ** _The Umbra, a race who comes from ancient times. After falling into disgrace due to the Witch Hunts, only two remained... one named Jeanne, a woman said to be the descendant of Jeanne D'Arc, and the child of the prophecy, Bayonetta._**

 ** _These two have kept balance well, defeating enemies such as Jubileus the Creator, and an evil god known as Loptr, who manipulated Bayonetta's father and used the power of the Eyes of the World, artifacts powerful to the degree that an eye was guarded by the Lumen Sages, and the other by the Umbra Witches._**

 ** _However, they seemingly died after stopping a villain known as The Eraser. If the Umbran duo were a force to be reckoned with, they would become an even bigger force... with the birth of Issei._**

 ** _Issei is a child who is the product of an encounter between Bayonetta and an unknown father, who had an average childhood, if average is using weapons at a young age, and being spoiled by an array of aunts. This, however, did not affect his behavior. After all, who would dare defy a mother who is said to be as strong as Trihexa, if not stronger?_**

 ** _Before one of the darkest phases of Issei, he had met Kuroka at a young age, as well as Akeno a few years later, and also Irina. His friends would not be with him forever, each leaving after a few months or years._**

 ** _After this, he grew up as a witch who could not master Witch Time, he was filled with self-loathing, using it to fuel himself in every other aspect: Bullet Arts, hand-to-hand combat, weapon creation, use of firearms and melee weapons, advanced intelligence, and several other skills. While not as strong as his mother and aunt, he was competent due to versatility, more than making up for his incapability of using one of the basic traits the Umbra are known for._**

 _ **This brought the bettering of himself, which would be the start of an array of good events... and also his downfall. His friend Kuroka had returned time later, and the two became lovers, and perhaps even more. This is where the downfall began, for one night, the two were sleeping peacefully. That is, until they were bombarded by a group of devils.**_

 _ **While it was believed that he was dead, he returned two years later, scarred. From there on out, only time can tell of his change.**_

 _ **Name: Issei**_

 ** _Born: October 12th, 1995_**

 _ **Clan: Neo Umbra Witches**_

 _ **Relationships:**_

 _ **\- Bayonetta (Mother)**_

 _ **\- Jeanne, CLASSIFIED IDENTITIES (Aunts)**_

 _ **\- Rias Gremory, Yumi Kiba, Loki, Kokabiel, Freed Selzan (Known Enemies)**_

 _ **\- Makai, Rogues, Injustice League (Known Affiliations)**_

 _ **\- Kuroka (Girlfriend in 'Time Rewritten')**_

 _ **\- CLASSIFIED IDENTITY (Fiancée, 'Time Rewritten')**_

 _ **Eye color: Gray**_

 _ **Hair color: Unknown**_

 _ **Unknown Pact**_

 ** _Known Weapons:_**

 ** _\- Gotham Girls_**

 ** _\- Len and Mick_**

 ** _\- Terra Sword (real name unknown)_**

 ** _Accessory:_**

 ** _\- Widow Beads_**

 ** _Animal Forms:_**

 ** _\- Tiger_**

 ** _\- Raven_**

 ** _\- Bee_**

 ** _\- Viper_**

* * *

 _A long time ago, in a galaxy far far- oh who am I kidding? Let's begin. In an unknown place in space and time, was a specter who wielded great power (that did not come with great responsibility, this is not that kind of fic, LordxSesshomaru already did it). However, an unknown void split this being's soul into literal shards. Some had fallen in different parts of the Earth, and others had fallen into the hands of evil beings. However, one shard was given to a woman known as the Clairvoyant, in a situation something like this:_

"Sister..." a loud, booming voice said. This was directed to a woman of orange hair, light skin, glowing blue eyes and a blue cloak that was worn over a red dress.

"What is it you desire?" she asked, getting into a seiza position.

"The soul of the main Eternal has been shattered, and he can no longer harness his power. I am giving you the task to reunite the fragments of his soul and give a person the power to change the world in a positive way. Young, old, male or female, that is of your choosing, for I trusted you when I was near death, even if you had to make a deal with _him_. The events are happening once more, but they are altered due to the moment and place we are located," the voice said once, as a lone, red shard floated down into her hands.

"This is his last soul shard, use it wisely, sister," the voice said.

"I will not fail you, John," the woman said.

"Good. It is time for me to leave, for the reaper has grown impatient," the voice said, leaving her alone. She closed her eyes, meditating and trying to find a proper host. Opening her eyes once more, her eyes were now a hazel color. Teleporting, she ended up in front of a quaint two-story house. Now dressed in a red long-sleeved shirt, a long, blue skirt and brown boots, she proceeded to knock on the door, a flyer in her hand.

"Good morning, I assume you are here for the babysitter slot?" a brown-haired man, who was dressed in a business suit asked.

"Indeed, Mr. Hyoudou," the Clairvoyant answered, smiling softly.

* * *

"Have you been able to locate the Clairvoyant?" a giant, red being asked. This being was a demon, who had red skin, horns, webbed ears and an arrow-tipped tail.

"No, Father," a demon that was shorter than the first one answered. Dressed in a military uniform, a red demon with horns who was known as Beelzebub looked up to his father.

"We can wait, for we must build our army, and that is easier said than done," the first demon answered. "Start by the Ailing Kingdom, then the Kingdom of the Sands, and finish off in the Axis."

"Yes, Father," Beelzebub ended. With this, he left, leaving the taller demon alone.

"I will obtain all of the shards and conquer the entirety of space and time, and all shall fear the Beast," he said to himself, before he began laughing, which was easily heard throughout the Underworld, striking fear into the prisoners of this realm.

* * *

 **And there it is, my DxD and Iron Maiden story. Now, I will give a brief explanation of this idea. So, I grabbed the lore of Iron Maiden: Legacy of the Beast and decided to toy around with it in my mind and how it could fit in the DxD universe. All in all, I picture Issei developing his skills based on the game and the diverse Eddies. Anyways, here's some Bayonetta/DxD interactions (one with Issei and one with Bayonetta for each category):**

DC

Issei: I saw how Waller killed you, Harleen.

Harley: I'm hard to kill, sweetie.

Issei: Do tell me more, princess.

Bayonetta: The god amongst men.

Superman: I honestly do not see myself as one.

Bayonetta: You, are quite interesting indeed.

Capcom

Issei: The Amaterasu I know isn't a wolf...

Amaterasu: *Howls*

Bayonetta: My soon-to-be daughter in law...

Morrigan: My soon-to-be mother in law...

Bayonetta: Introductions aside, let's begin.

DxD

Issei: Oh goodie, it's Birdakin.

Riser: How dare you, human?

Issei: It's over Bird Brain, I have the high ground.

Bayonetta: My son's murderer.

Rias: I thought we were over that...

Bayonetta (OOC, because I had to on this line): My foot still isn't over your ass.


	3. Overwatch

**Ok, I'll keep it simple: Chris, no. In a polite way, the avenger story has already been done (check out Broken Beyond Repair, good fic. It's also getting a sequel, was said to come out). As for the Irina part (The Balancer of Heaven and Hell, if I am not wrong, good story). Still open to ideas..**

 **I'm also planning on reviving the Issei x Rias story, but far better (thanks to an inspiration from a new harem anime).** **Last but not least, I didn't really know which path to take on this Overwatch/DxD fic, so I chose Talon (Mother Widowmaker for the win... I blame RSK).**

 **If you have any ideas, put them in the comments or send me a message.**

* * *

 _"Always remember: Never accept the world as it appears to be. Dare to see it for what it could be."_

 _\- Harry Winston, 'Overwatch'_

 _ **Way of the Talon**_

In the calm city of Nagano, Japan, three beings walked down the now empty streets. The one in the middle was a tall man dressed in black robes, a bandolera with several shotgun shells strapped onto it, and a belt that also had several shells strapped onto it.

To the man's left was a woman in black and light purple leggings, a dress that reached her mid-thighs and a black coat that also reached her mid-thighs (I suck at descriptions, I'm sorry). A side of her head was shaved, and she carried a small submachine gun.

To the man's right was a purple-skinned woman in a dark pink body suit that had a diamond-shaped opening in the front and one in the back. Long black hair adorned her head along with an odd set of goggles, appropriate for the role she played: sniper of the trio. As expected, she had a sniper rifle strapped onto her back. This was Amelie Croix, a French sniper who went by the name Widowmaker.

"Reaper, now that we have wiped the place of the liberals, what is our next step?" the purple woman asked the man.

"We leave, our work here is done, Widowmaker," the man answered the purple-skinned woman, not bothering to look at her.

"And what about our guest?" the third woman asked, looking at a child who was scavenging for food in a now abandoned house. The child looked at them in fear, before trying to hide himself.

"We leave him be, Sombra," Reaper, also known as Gabriel Reyes, answered the now identified woman, who so happened to be a Mexican hacker. Amelie went towards the child, bringing out a small bag of chocolates.

"Do you want some, _enfant_?" she asked, before the child accepted it, eating the chocolates quickly.

"I suggest we take him. Aside from being quite adorable, there are never enough soldiers," she said, smirking.

"Besides, Gabriel, if we die, who leads Talon?" Sombra asked him.

"You two do have a point, but mark my words, I will not be in charge of him, you two will," he said, before walking away. As he was at a considerable distance away from them, the two women began to talk.

"Why did you truly want to bring him with us?" the Mexican hacker asked.

"Aside from the fact he is quite adorable, I felt something I had never felt, something I thought they had erased from me: the intact maternal instinct. The error those who brainwashed me committed was only taking away everything I had, except my husband."

"So, how can they take away what you don't have, I guess?"

"Exactly. If we use the black widow example, we might kill our husbands, but we do not kill our children."

"Reaper has far more experience than the two of us. If he dies, so does Talon. Besides, I am quite sure you would love having a younger brother," she said, smirking. Aside from spending time helping Los Muertos in her younger years, she had thought about family every now and then. She then remembered that she was 37, never thinking about settling down. In conclusion, she hadn't put in time for family, and this could be her chance.

"I guess there's a first time for everything, _amiga_ ," Sombra said, before the four departed.

* * *

 **Ok, being honest, I was being very lazy with this (must thank Heroes of the Storm 2.0, end of the semester and all...). I might be assigning Zenith Tempest to Issei, maybe electricity-based powers, I don't know. If you have power suggestions, tell me, and here are some extra interactions. This is the penultimate story (unless another idea is tossed in, and also changed between normal and underlined for separate interactions):**

Issei: 'Mei' I ask you a question?

Mei: Leave the name-related puns to me.

Issei: Alright, alright.

Issei: *Mimics 'Electric Zoo'.

Bastion: *Beeps and boops*

Rias: So you are Issei's mother?

Widowmaker: Hurt him and I will not hesitate in killing you.

Rias: That discards the peerage invitation...

Gabriel: I sense pain within you...

Reaper: It's been 20 years like this...

Gabriel: I was not only referring to the physical sense.


	4. Miss Lucifuge's Dragon Butler

_**In an alternate universe... where Grayfia is a High-Class Devil of a Pillar (Lucifuge Pillar). Therefore... Miss Lucifuge's Dragon Butler, because we really need more dragons AND shipping of Issei and Grayfia. All in all, the Dragon is not specified, but suggestions are accepted. This is apparently the penultimate skit, and I was busy with finals (going to have to repeat 2 classes, damn it...). If you are going to use ANY of my ideas, consult me first, because not giving credit for something someone else did is called plagiarism, and that is a dick move also known as "pulling a Zuckerberg". Conclusion: Don't be Zouckbags.**_

* * *

The objective was simple for the young man: serve his master, for his parents had given him up in order to secure his welfare. While he was annoyed at first due to the actions, he understood, for he knew that it pained him as much as it pained his parents. He however, did not imagine himself in a suit with a tray in his hands. However, he was told of the power within him from an odd man, an ever-growing power that would eventually reach out to him for his use. Despite this, he could not point out what this power was, for it was new to him.

The possibility of a power new to the supernatural was quickly followed by a tedious lesson from a woman of silver hair on how to fulfill his role properly, only thinking of the family as his masters, and nothing more. Sighing, he knocked on the door that was now in front of him, for he had been walking down a hall to reach the person he now served.

"Come in," a female voice said, before he did as she told him. Once inside the room, he met his master: a beautiful woman in her early twenties, with red eyes and silver hair that flowed all the way down to her back. She had a braid on each side, which were held together by blue bows while the rest of her hair was let down. As for her attire, she was in a blue dress, one that matched her bows.

"I received word from my mother that I had received a servant," she said, eyeing him quickly, before looking into his eyes.

"That would be me, Lady Lucifuge," he said, looking away from her.

"Why are you nervous?" she asked, showing a small hint of concern.

"I never saw myself doing this, Lady Lu-"

"There is no need for formalities when it is only the two of us. Take a seat, do not be so stiff," she said, watching how he took a seat across from where she was seated. She observed how he quickly slouched, tiredness now evident on his face, sadness wanting to take over, although he repressed it.

"I do apologize for my manners, Miss Lucifuge," he said, never noticing the tears that ran down his cheeks. She however, did, and she handed him a tissue. Wiping his own tears, he now looked into her eyes.

"Whenever we are alone, you may call me Grayfia," she said, smiling softly. "Now, would you like to tell me about your troubles in further detail?" she ended.

"Well, to put it in a simple way, I was returning home on an average day. Nothing special, to be honest. I then heard several gunshots, and a screeching of tires. One moment, I was returning home from school. The other, I was on the ground, seemingly dead, according to a witness. I woke up and began to cry, for I felt nothing from the waist down," he ended, before continuing.

"After that, well, I ended up here, in a suit and a wheelchair. A woman who looked like an older version of you told me of my new role, and the power I carry."

"I can help you with this newfound power, for I have trained a few."

"It would be my honor to be trained by you, Grayfia," he said, smiling.

"As it would be to train you," she answered, holding his hands before looking into his eyes. A new friendship had begun, and perhaps even more.

* * *

 **Alright, I know this one was half-assed, but then again, I barely entered my vacations. Alright, this is the penultimate shit skit. All in all, it's Bayonetta DxD, Iron Maiden-based powers for Issei, Overwatch DxD and Miss Lucifuge's Dragon Butler (maybe comedy, and I also want to know how I handled Grayfia). The final story will come out soon, unless you have a suggestion. Anyways, thanks for reading, and the poll for the next story should be coming out soon.**


	5. URGENT NEWS!

**REALLY IMPORTANT CHAPTER (won't take you too long to read)**

 **This pretty much brings an end to this collection of shit-skits. Anyways, the amount of skits were limited due to the fact that I was in a way limited (for instance, Issei x Sona is currently found in a story with "A Different Direction" in its name, if not it's the name itself. An Angel Issei is made by the man creating "Jack of Hearts". Phenex Issei in "Pyrex", and so on. Now, let's get the brief rundown on the ideas:**

 **\- Bayonetta DxD**

 **The benefits of this one are simple:**

 **1\. Mama Cereza**

 **2\. Playful Issei (so to say)**

 **3\. Kuroka as main girl**

 **4\. Crossover with classified franchises (DC being one of them, which is the other? 1,3...1,1...3,5...1,3...3,4...3,2)**

 **\- Legacy of Issei**

 **1\. Clairvoyant as a babysitter**

 **2\. Iron Maiden lore**

 **3\. Unknown harem**

 **4\. The Beast as a villain**

 **\- Overwatch DxD**

 **1\. Mama Widowmaker (Talon Family)**

 **2\. Girls the way I like my pizza ( : / / w w w . watch?v=OPSCjnwD3gc**

 **3\. Colorful palette of powers (versatility is fun and not OP)**

 **4\. Crossover with classified franchise (1,3...3,4...2,1)**

 **\- Miss Lucifuge's Dragon Butler  
**

 **1\. An attempt at comedy**

 **2\. Issei x Grayfia**

 **3\. Another handi-capable Issei**

 **4\. Unknown Dragon Sacred Gear (NOT Vritra, Ddraig, Albion...)**

Just PM me your choice, something's wrong with the poll...


End file.
